Mereces ser feliz
by aanchor
Summary: Al auror Neville Longbottom, el Ministerio de Magia le ha encargado investigar las pertenencias de la familia Greengrass, en su último berrinche contra las familias que apoyaron a Voldemort en el pasado. A Daphne, no le hace especial gracia tener que lidiar con él.


**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no son cosa mía, ya me gustaría._

* * *

**Nota:** Este es mi primer fic y estoy un poco: _nerviosa_.

Como pone en mi perfil, a veces ignoro bastante el canon y aquí he decidido ignorarlo en cuanto a las relaciones de Neville y Luna, no porqué no me gusten Hannah y Rolf, sino porque así es mucho más interesante la historia :)

Dicho esto, os la dejo leer ya, si queréis comentar lo que sea, tenéis el recuadrito de los reviews esperándoos impaciente.

**P.D:** ¿Por qué es tan difícil ponerle título a las cosas?

* * *

**_Mereces ser feliz._**

A Daphne le está costando horrores no lanzar a la cabeza de Longbottom el libro que descansa sobre su regazo.

Su antiguo compañero de escuela—ahora reputado auror y condecorado héroe de guerra, como para olvidarlo—está poniendo la habitación de sus padres patas a arriba, revolviendo entre los cajones, revisando en cada hueco del armario, vaciando baúl tras baúl e investigando uno a uno todos los artilugios que decoran la recámara, sin descanso.

Y vale sí, es su trabajo, pero ¿Tiene que ser tan condenadamente descuidado? ¡Circe! Algunos de los objetos que su familia ha ido atesorando a lo largo de los años son verdaderas antigüedades, debería inspeccionarlos con más delicadeza.

—¿Qué es esto?—Pregunta de pronto, sacudiendo frente a su cara lo que parece ser un frasco del perfume favorito de su madre.

—Perfume, genio—Responde, arrebatándole la botellita de las manos, desenroscándole el tapón para que pueda olerlo.

En seguida un fuerte olor a vainilla le golpea en la nariz. Daphne tuerce el gesto, nunca le gustó especialmente aquel olor, quizás se deba a que su madre tiene la costumbre de bañarse en litros y litros de este, y ha acabado por cogerle tirria por lo empalagoso que resulta.

La verdad, le sorprende que no se lo haya llevado consigo a su conveniente "retiro" en Francia, el cual, justamente, había comenzado al mismo tiempo que las redadas y los nuevos negocios de su padre en América. Lo que dejaba a Daphne—porque Astoria había escurrido el bulto también a la primera de cambio— como única Greengrass dispuesta a proteger el fuerte.

—Bueno el color del líquido tenía una pinta un tanto sospechosa, nunca está de más asegurarse. Podría tratarse de algún tipo de poción camuflada, no sería la primera vez que me topo con algo que no es lo que parece a simple vista—Alega Longbottom rascándose la nuca, mientras que con la mano libre, se acerca el tapón de la botella a la nariz—. La verdad es que me recuerda un poco al perfume de mi abuela.

Nada sería más hilarante que imaginar a Galatea Greengrass compartiendo fragancia con la anciana abuela de Longbottom.

—No vas a encontrar nada que no hayas encontrado en el primer registro ¿Sabes?

Longbottom frunce el ceño.

El motivo de su molesta visita—y de la repentina curiosidad del Ministerio de Magia por sus pertenencias—, se debe a que, en los últimos meses, el número de actividades relacionadas con las artes oscuras se han disparado considerablemente.

Seguramente obra de algún grupo de imbéciles con demasiado tiempo libre, incapaces de dejar el pasado atrás.

Pero el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no lo tenía tan claro y había decido mandar a sus aurores a investigar los hogares de todas aquellas familias sospechosas de haber colaborado o simpatizado con el Señor Tenebroso en el pasado. Cómo si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

Daphne nunca había tenido relación alguna con Voldemort o sus mortífagos; pero sus padres ¡Oh sus padres! Aquella era otra historia.

Ser de los _Sagrados Veintiocho_ implicaba cierto compromiso, y no todos estaban dispuestos a dejarse marcar como los Nott o los Malfoy, así que idearon otras formas de apoyar al régimen.

A su familia siempre le sobraron los galeones, y la causa de los mortífagos no se financiaba sola.

—Nadie te obliga a estar aquí y verme trabajar, Greengrass.

—Sí claro, que te piensas que voy a dejarte sin supervision cotilleando entre mi ropa interior.

—No estoy cotilleando entre tu ropa interior—Respondió, no sin cierto rubor —. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—Esto es ridículo—Discutió, enfatizando cada palabra con un pequeño puñetazo sobre el brazo de la butaca en la que estaba sentada—¡Mi familia no le ha dado al departamento de aurores motivo alguno para iniciar esta caza de brujas! No somos los Bole, no vas a encontrar esqueletos escondidos entre las paredes—El muchacho casi dejo caer el frasco de perfume al registrar sus palabras.

El Profeta estuvo hablando un mes de aquella macabra historia. Al parecer durante una de las redadas llevadas a cabo por el personal del departamento de seguridad, en el antiguo hogar de los Bole, se encontraron más de medio centenar de cadáveres—pertenecientes a personas desaparecidas durante la guerra—emparedados entre los tabiques del salón. Habían necesitado semanas para sacar todos los cuerpos de allí. Según la información que se hizo pública, Potter había formado parte del equipo responsable de la extracción, a Daphne no le sorprendería que Weasley y Longbottom hubieran estado implicados también.

—Entiendo que estés molesta—Habló apretándose el puente de la nariz, parecía molesto, pero Daphne no sabría decir si por culpa de los recuerdos de lo vivido en casa de los Bole o por sus protestas—, pero no eres única que está siendo investigada.

—¿Y eso se supone que debería hacerme sentir mejor?

Longbottom se encogió de hombros.

—Iría más rápido si colaborases.

—¡Estoy colaborando! —Se defendió.

—No me digas—Respondió, con burla.

Merlín, estaba más que tentada a darle con el libro en la cara y borrarle esa estúpida expresión.

—¡Está bien! —Se levantó de golpe, agarrando el libro bajo el brazo—Me voy a leer a la biblioteca, grita si esta vez te ataca alguna malvada pastilla de jabón o la despiadada espuma de afeitar de mi padre y vendré a rescatarte—Dio un portazo a su salida—O no—Añadió para sí.

Dos horas más tarde Longbottom fue a buscarla a la biblioteca, apestando a polvos de talco.

—He terminado por hoy—Anunció. Daphne ni se molestó en alzar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—Fantástico.

—Con el dormitorio de tus padres, ya está lista la inspección de todas las habitaciones. Mañana empezaré a revisar esta planta.

—Maravilloso.

Longbottom dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

—Volveré mañana a la misma hora que hoy.

—Estupendo.

No se movió del sitio. Daphne alzó la vista, a su pesar.

Longbottom estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con actitud despreocupada.

No quedaba rastro alguno del niño gordinflón que había sido antaño. Ahora era casi tan alto como Blaise, ya no andaba con su característica pose encorvada, su cuerpo había cambiado y, su rostro, se había vuelto más angular y marcado.

—¿No vas a decir nada más?

—Estoy colaborando.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien Greengrass, como quieras. Sé dónde está la puerta.

—Magnífico.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Fantástico.

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

El libro rebotó contra el marco de la puerta.

* * *

—¿Podrías, por favor, tener un poco más de cuidado?

Estaba intentando ignorarle lo mejor que podía, de verdad que sí, pero Longbottom tenía entre sus manos una primera edición de "_Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds_". Uno de los libros más valiosos de la extensa —y _carísima_, como solía alardear su padre—colección que albergaba la biblioteca de los Greengrass. Aquel volumen podía valer más que la casa del auror, más le valía a Longbottom que no le pasase nada.

—Greengrass, ya te dije ayer que no tenías por que supervisar todos y cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Y no los estoy supervisando, estoy leyendo—Alzó el libro que tenía sobre el escritorio, de modo que Longbottom pudiera leer su portada—¿Ves?

—"_Andanzas de un árbol en los Andes_" —Leyó, formándosele inmediatamente una sonrisa en el rostro—¿Te gusta la herbología, Greengrass?

—No me disgusta—Reconoció—Aunque no era de mis asignaturas favoritas en Hogwarts.

—¿Y cuál era? —Quiso saber Longbottom, depositando la obra de Malecrit en la estantería de nuevo, con sumo cuidado.

—Transformaciones, y eso que McGonagall no me lo ponía especialmente fácil.

Longbottom resopló.

—¿Y a quién sí?

—A los Gryffindor. Era excesivamente blanda con vosotros.

La escalera chirrió bajo los pies de Longbottom al tiempo que este se giraba a encararla.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí lo es, pero ¿qué importancia tiene ahora? Hace más de cinco años que acabamos la escuela —Se encogió de hombros—Además, no es como si Snape no hubiera aprovechado cualquier mínima oportunidad para beneficiarnos a nosotros ¿no?

—Cierto.

La escalera chirrió de nuevo y Longbottom sacó un excesivamente usado ejemplar de_ Historia de la Magia_ de la estantería.

—¿Y la tuya? —Preguntó Daphne.

—¿La mía qué?

—Tu asignatura favorita, obviamente.

—Ah claro, herbología—Señaló con la cabeza el tomo entre sus manos—, me he leído ese libro como unas cien veces. Sin exagerar. Y durante mi último año en Hogwarts conseguí cultivar una colonia de _Mimbulus Mimbletonias_ yo solo, la profesora Sprout se quedó bastante impresionada—Dijo con orgullo—A decir verdad, creo que es la única asignatura en la que realmente me sentía a gusto.

—Si tanto te gusta la herbología ¿Por qué eres auror? Digo ¿No tendría más sentido que te dedicases a algo relacionado con las plantas?

—¡Por Godric, Greengrass! —Exclamó Longbottom, a punto de perder el equilibrio y caerse de espaldas.

—¡Longbottom! —Gritó Daphne al verle hacer aspavientos, intentando dar con algo a lo que agarrarse—¡Cuidado!—Se levantó de un salto, acercándose a él, ayudándole a asegurar la escalera—No sabía que estábamos tratando un tema tan delicado ¡Circe! Casi te partes la crisma—Menudo susto le había dado.

—Y no lo es—El chico se agarró con fuerza a una de las gárgolas que decoraban la pared a modo de punto de apoyo—, es que no esperaba esa pregunta, nada más.

Daphne se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no? Es una preguntar tan normal como otra cualquiera.

Longbottom se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de responder.

—A ver Greengrass… no pretendo ofenderte ni nada… pero ¿eres consciente de que esta es la primera conversación que tenemos en la que no estás ni chillándome, ni pretendiendo no tirarme nada a la cabeza? Lo cual he de decirte, no es muy inteligente ¿sabes? Cualquiera podría interpretarlo como una amenaza y, no es muy recomendable amenazar a un auror—Sonrió de medio lado, intentando bromear.

—Perdón por intentar ser un poco amigable, Longbottom. No lo volveré a hacer—Bufó, alejándose de él.

—No Greengrass, espera—Bajó rápidamente un par de escalones y la sujetó por el antebrazo, impidiéndole moverse—No quería decir eso—Maldijo por lo bajo—No es que no quiera dedicarme a la Herbología ¡Claro que quiero! —Espetó, casi trabándose con las palabras— La profesora Sprout está a punto de jubilarse y ha intentado contactar conmigo para ofrecerme su puesto, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? Puedes dejar el cuerpo de aurores ¿Lo sabes no? no sería el fin del mundo. La gente cambia de trabajo continuamente—De verdad, no entienda nada. A veces Longbottom parecía más duro de mollera que Goyle.

—Sí Greengrass, claro que lo sé—Se revolvió el cabello—, Ron ya lo ha dejado y ahora está trabajando con su hermano. Dice que es la mejor decisión que ha tomado en años—compuso una mueca de frustración—, pero para mí no es tan fácil.

—¿Y por qué no? —Daphne se sorprendió al notar la suavidad de su propia voz al realizar la pregunta.

—Mis padres eran aurores. Antes de bueno…ya sabes…

_Antes de que la tía pirada de Draco los torturase hasta la locura_, completó Daphne por él en su mente.

—No creo que tus padres estuvieran menos orgullosos de ti si decidieras no seguir sus pasos, Longbottom—Neville sonrió, sin mucho ánimo ante sus palabras.

—Es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien…—Reveló, serio, casi como si no pudiera creérselo—lo de que la profesora Sprout ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo y eso—Aclaró ante su confusión.

Daphne no supo porque, pero la confesión del chico asentó una cálida sensación en el fondo de su pecho.

—¿Ni siquiera a Lovegood?

Fue el turno de Neville para mostrarse confundido.

—¿Luna?

—Es tu novia ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Que va, rompimos. Ahora está saliendo con Dean, Dean Thomas—Especifica—Creo que van bastante en serio.

—Vaya. No lo sabía—Se mordió el labio—, bueno, si te sirve de consuelo yo también lo he dejado con Adrian.

—¿Pucey? Pero si en _Corazón de Bruja_ decía que os habías comprometido.

Daphne no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—¿Lees _Corazón de Bruja_, Longbottom?

El chico enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—No es lo crees, Ginny y yo solemos comprar la revista para leer las historias que inventan sobre nosotros y reírnos un rato ¡No por nada más! —Se defendió—, aunque el crucigrama es bastante entretenido.

—No sabría decirte, intento evitar leer la prensa, no son muy amables con mi familia de un tiempo a esta parte.

—Ah ya. El compromiso de tu hermana con Malfoy ha levantado mucho revuelo.

Daphne torció el gesto.

—Astoria no le da la más mínima importancia, pero aún así—suspira—, son bastante crueles a veces. Draco cometió muchos errores en el pasado, pero está intentado redimirse y Astoria le quiere, no creo que hagan daño a nadie por querer casarse.

—Ya. Malfoy y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, precisamente, y a tu hermana ni siquiera la conozco, pero si que he leído algunas de las noticias que han escrito sobre ellos, y no solo son ofensivas, también ridículas. No podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos ¿No?

—No, no podemos.

Longbottom se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, con su vista clavada en ella y su expresión impertérrita, como si estuviera dispuesto a añadir algo más, pero no parecía saber muy bien de qué modo.

Nadie había mirado a Daphne con esa intensidad en mucho tiempo.

—Debería continuar con la inspección—Dijo, al cabo de unos minutos, volviendo a subirse a la escalera.

—Sí, sí, que ya has perdido bastante el tiempo, y cuando más te entretengas más tendré que soportarte—Se apresura en contestar la bruja, sin saber muy bien a que viene el repentino calor que está sintiendo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Tracey, para no variar, llega tarde a su cita para tomar el té. Lleva el pelo hecho un desastre, ropa muggle bajo el abrigo y la barra de labios un poco corrida.

—Perdón Daphne, se me pasó la hora por completo—Se disculpa, inclinándose para darle dos besos en las mejillas—. Ayer fui con Blaise a un concierto en el Londres muggle y me quedé dormida en el sofá de su casa—Saca una goma del pelo de su muñeca y se recoge los rizos en un improvisado moño—, tengo una resaca terrible—Lamenta—, odio el alcohol muggle no sé ni para que lo bebo.

—¿Qué diantres hacía Blaise Zabini en un concierto muggle?

Tracey se frotó los ojos.

—El grupo no está compuesto únicamente por muggles—Esclareció, metiéndose en la boca un pastelito de crema—. Demelza Robins es su bajista.

—¿Quién? —Pregunta Daphne bastante perdida, es la primera vez que escucha ese nombre.

—Robins ya sabes, un año menor a nosotros, Gryffindor, estuvo en su equipo de Quidditch, más o menos de mi estatura, de pelo castaño y ojos excesivamente grandes—Describe, mientras se sirve un poco de té—, que he de decir que me recuerdan a los de un demiguise, la verdad.

—No me suena de nada ¿de que la conoce Blaise?

—Trabajan juntos en el Ministerio de Magia. Creo que Blaise está intentando ligársela.

—No me sorprende lo más mínimo.

—Te apuesto veinte galeones a que le pide que le acompañe a la cena de compromiso de tu hermana.

Daphne gime por lo bajo.

—Estupendo—Dice, con sarcasmo—, contaba con él para ser mi acompañante. Ahora tendré que ir sola, o peor aún, pedírselo a Gregory.

—Creo que irá con Pansy. Para algo están juntos.

—¡¿Qué?! —El grito de Daphne alertó al resto de clientes de Madame Tudipié, que no dudaron en mirarla con censura—¿Pansy está con Goyle? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Meses? —Respondió su amiga, mirándola con extrañeza—Fue la comidilla de todo nuestro grupo de amigos durante un tiempo ¿Cómo es que no te has enterado? Salió hasta en la sección de cotilleos de _El Profeta_.

—Sabes que no leo _El Profeta_—Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, asimilando aún la noticia—Circe, Pansy y Greg…¿Cómo no me dijiste nada antes?

Tracey cogió otro pastelito; esta vez de fresa.

—Pensé que te lo habría dicho Blaise—Bajó la voz—, su teoría es que en realidad no están juntos, que Pansy solo usa a Greg para superar lo de Draco y tu hermana.

Daphne resopló.

—Vale que Greg no es el chico más inteligente del planeta, pero no creo que le permitiese a Pansy usarle de ese modo. Lleva colado por ella desde quinto curso.

La otra bruja hizo un gesto con su mano, como quitándole importancia al tema.

—Si quieres puedo presentarte a alguno de los amigos de Zach—Zach era Zacharias de Smith, el novio de Tracey, y el Huffelpuff más insufrible que Daphne había conocido en su vida.

—Gracias Tracey, pero creo que voy a pasar. Iré sola, no creo que sea tan terrible.

Su amiga murmuró algo por lo bajo que Daphne no logró entender.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Tracey usó esta vez la taza de té para tapar sus palabras. Daphne se vio obligada a forcejear con ella para apartársela del rostro y obligarla a hablar.

—Adrian va a estar y va a ir con pareja—Soltó de carrerilla librándose del agarré de la otra chica, derramando un poco de té sobre su jersey.

Un nudo en el estómago de Daphne se tensó al pensar en su exnovio.

—¿Ah sí? —Bufó, con un gesto de indiferencia—. No me importa, puede hacer lo que quiera ya no estamos juntos. Pero oye, que poco tardó en buscarse a otra ¿no? —Río, sin gracia—, rompimos hace dos meses—Apretó los labios—, por casualidad no sabrás quién es la desafortunada.

—Penélope Clearwater.

—¿Clearwater? —Dejó caer con fuerza su taza contra la mesa, haciendo tambalearse el plato con los pasteles—Pero sí es una sangr…—la palabra _sangre sucia_ se la atasco en la garganta, aunque sí que resonó en su mente, con el inconfundible tono de voz de Adrian Pucey.

El rostro de Tracey se ensombreció.

—No te tenía por la clase de persona que usa esa palabra, Daphne.

—Y no lo soy—Se defendió, avergonzada ¿Por qué había estado a punto de llamar a Clearwater sangre sucia? ¡No era de esa clase de persona! Por muy Greengrass que fuera, había límites que no pensaba cruzar—, pero Adrian si lo es—Se mordió el labio—, siempre se le llenaba la boca al hablar de la pureza de su linaje.

—Siempre supe que era un capullo con un palo de escoba metido por el culo.

—¡Tracey!

—¿Qué? O me vas a decir que no es cierto. Le dejaste por un motivo, y recuerdo perfectamente que dijiste cosas peores sobre él mientras te emborrachabas con el vino de elfo de Draco.

—Sí, pero no en público Tracey—Le dedicó una rápida mirada a las mesas contiguas a la suya—ya sabes que, sea o no un cretino, Adrian es influyente.

—Uy sí, al nivel del mismísimo Harry Potter—Hizo ademán de coger otro pastel, pero pareció pensárselo dos veces—. Sea como fuere, espero que Clearwater le dé la patada pronto. O que beba demasiado en la cena y le vomite encima—Sonrió, con malicia.

—Ahora si que no puedo ir sin pareja—Se lamentó Daphne, cogiendo el pastelillo que Tracey había rechazado—¡Pero la cena es dentro de una semana! ¿Dónde voy a conseguir pareja?

—Marcus Flint acaba de volver de Alemania y…

—Ni se te ocurre terminar esa frase Tracey Davis.

—¡Vale, vale! —Alzó las manos en señal de rendición—, que exquisita—Reflexionó durante unos instantes—¿Seguro que no quieres que hable con Zach? Creo que Macmillan está soltero.

—Que no Tracey, no pienso ir a la cena de compromiso de mi hermana con ningún amigo de tu novio.

—Ay chica de verdad, como te pones, Ernie es majo…—Se calló de pronto, cierto brillo de diversión danzó en sus ojos y el hoyuelo de su mejilla no tardó en aparecer. Daphne conocía esa expresión, no auguraba nada bueno.

—Pídele a Longbottom que te acompañe.

Daphne se echó a reír.

—¿Estás de broma, no?

—Para nada.

—Tracey ¿sigues borracha?

—Venga Daphne, piénsalo. Es un buen chico y, no me fastidies, está mucho más bueno ahora de lo que estaba en Hogwarts—La señala, con un dedo acusador—¡Ves! Si hasta te has puesto roja.

—¡Tracey!

—¡Sabes que es verdad!

—No pienso ir con Longbottom a la cena ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Te imaginas la cara de Draco si me presento en su casa con él? ¡Toda la lista de invitados son antiguos miembros de Slytherin! No le va a hacer gracia a nadie que uno de los chicos dorados de Gryffindor vaya a cenar con ellos. Y dudo mucho que Longbottom se sienta a gusto rodeado de tantas serpientes.

—Zach también irá, y seguro que Blasie lleva a Robins. Y ya te aseguro ahora que Clearwater no será la única Ravenclaw, no es que vaya a infiltrarse de lleno en nuestra Sala Común.

—Que no Tracey, además Longbottom está investigando a mi familia, es un auror y…y… ¡ni siquiera me cae bien!

—Eso es mentira, la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que ya no discutíais tanto y que hasta te parecía una persona agradable con la que conversar.

—Seguro que el té me sentó mal y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ya, claro. Venga Daphne ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo? No me digas que te da miedo—Provocó.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pues venga, pídeselo—Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa—, quién sabe, quizás hasta continuéis la fiesta por vuestra parte.

Daphne enrojeció de nuevo ante su insinuación.

—Si invitase a Longbottom a la cena, que no pienso hacerlo, que te hace pensar que diría que sí.

Tracey alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Es un Gryffindor, seguro que su complejo de caballero de brillante armadura le impide decirte que no, además—Volvió a señalarla—¿Te has mirado en un espejo últimamente? —Daphne puso los ojos en blanco—¿Quién se atrevería a decirte que no?

—Eres ridícula.

—Cierto, pero ¿y lo bien que te lo pasas conmigo?

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Longbottom con preocupación. Llevaba una túnica de gala gris que acentuaba el color de sus ojos y se había afeitado para la ocasión, estaba guapo, muy guapo. A Daphne le inquietaba enormemente—, pareces un poco ansiosa.

—Estoy perfectamente—Se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja, había sido mala idea optar por llevarlo suelto, no dejaba de molestarle. Ya iba necesitando un buen corte—Ven, bebamos algo—Le agarro del brazo, arrastrándole consigo hasta la mesa más cercana—¿Quieres champagne?

—No me gusta especialmente—Respondió, aunque no rechazó la copa—. Prefiero la Cerveza de Mantequilla.

—Blaise intentó convencer a Draco para poner un par de barriles, pero no triunfó la idea—Daphne apoyó la copa contra su mejilla, dejando que le frío calmase un poco sus nervios—Oye Longbottom, creo que no te lo he dicho aún pero gracias por acompañarme. Sé que este no es tu ambiente y que debe de ser un poco aburrido no conocer a nadie.

El auror negó con la cabeza.

—No me estoy aburriendo. Y si que conozco a alguien: a ti—Se rascó la barbilla, se le veía un tanto azorado—, bueno y a un par de personas del Ministerio, a Demelza y a Smith—Señaló al Huffelpuff con un gesto de la cabeza, él y Tracey estaban en la pista de baile, no muy lejos de Draco y Astoria—, aunque a veces preferiría no conocerlo—Añadió, haciendo reír a Daphne.

—¿Verdad? ¡Es peor que un dolor de muelas! No sé que verá Tracey en él, no pegan ni con cola. Pero bueno, le hace feliz, y con eso debería bastar.

—No es la pareja más estrambótica que he visto esta noche—Longbottom se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído—¿Goyle y Parkison?

—¿Qué pasa, Longbottom? ¿No decía nada de eso _Corazón de Bruja_?

El chico sonrió, provocando que el estómago de Daphne se retorciese más de la cuenta.

—Sabes que solo me interesan los crucigramas.

—Eso he oído.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas interrumpió su conversación, a Daphne no le hizo falta girarse para saber de quién se trataba.

—Adrian—Saludó, molesta.

—Daphne, estás muy guapa con ese vestido, el violeta siempre te ha sentado muy bien—Alabó el chico, sin dejar de mirar a su pareja, con el ceño fruncido—, enhorabuena por el compromiso de tu hermana—Añadió.

—Deberías felicitarla a ella, no a mí—Sin poder evitarlo acercó su cuerpo al de Longbottom—¿Dónde has dejado a Clearwater?

—Hablando con un par de compañeros del Ministerio—No sonaba muy seguro al respecto— Daphne ¿Podemos hablar?

—Ya estamos hablando.

—En privado—Notó a Longbottom tensarse tras ella.

—Si insistes—Se giró hacia su acompañante—¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo un momento?

—¿Lo estarás tú?

—Seguro—Respondió, aunque no pareció convencer demasiado al auror.

Ignorando el ceño fruncido de su pareja, Daphne dejó su copa sobre la mesa y siguió a Adrian hacia un lugar más apartado.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Neville Longbottom? —Siseó, molesto—¿En serio?

La bruja chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, en serio—Espetó, controlándose para no alzar la voz—¿Qué problema hay?

—¿Qué que problema hay? —Se mofó—Esto es ridículo Daphne, Longbottom es…

—¿Es qué? —Saltó, a la defensiva—¿Un héroe de guerra? ¿Un gryffindor? ¿Un…—tragó saliva—_sangre limpia_? Aunque bueno, eso no será un problema ¿No? Al menos no solía serlo, siempre te has sentido más a gusto entre ellos.

—Es un auror—Respondió, ignorando su interrupción.

—Soy plenamente consciente de ello, pero gracias por el aviso.

—Mira Daphne, no sé a que juego estás jugando, pero todo el mundo sabe que Longbottom es el auror encargado de llevar a cabo la investigación de tu familia.

—Sí ¿y qué?

—¿Cómo qué y que?—Adrian era mucho más alto que ella, y en dos zancadas acortó la distancia que les separaba, plantándose casi encima. Daphne nunca se había sentido amenazada por la estatura de su exnovio. Hasta ese momento—A mí no puedes engañarme Daphne, es imposible que estés aquí con él por decisión propia—Habló, con un falso deje de dulzura—Puedes confiar en mí, da igual que las cosas no hayan terminado tan bien entre nosotros, sabes que si me necesitas yo siempre…

—Adrian—Zanjó. No quería seguir escuchando más estupideces—, habla claro de una vez.

—¿Longbottom está aquí oficialmente? ¿Esto forma parte de su investigación?

Daphne dio un paso atrás.

—Por supuesto que no, Longbottom está aquí como mi pareja.

Adrian se carcajeó.

—Sí claro. Los payasos como Longbottom no son tu tipo, Daphne.

—¿Y cómo es mi tipo? ¿Idiotas con un palo de escoba metido por el culo? —Ojalá Tracey hubiera estado presente para poder ver la cara de Adrian en esos momentos—Estoy aquí con Longbottom porque quiero estarlo, porque me gusta y porque me lo paso bien cuando estoy con él—Su voz sonó firme y sincera, sin necesidad alguna de fingir—, y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a buscarle. Ya estoy harta de perder el tiempo contigo.

No le dio tiempo alguno a contestarle, furiosa le dio la espalda y agitándose de rabia se fue en busca de Longbottom.

El auror estaba justo donde le había dejado, acompañado de una chica de enormes ojos negros y pelo castaño. Daphne supo enseguida, sin necesidad de presentación alguna, quién era. Tracey tenía razón: Demelza Robins sí que le recordaba a un demiguise.

Al verla llegar, Longbottom se despidió enseguida de la pareja de Blaise y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, entrelazó sus manos con las de la chica.

—¿Todo bien? —Quiso saber—Estás temblando—La preocupación ensombreció su expresión—¿Pucey te ha hecho algo?

—No. Adrian no muerde, solo ladra.

—¿Qué te ha dicho entonces?

La calidez de las manos de Longbottom sobre las suyas no estaba ayudando a calmarla.

—Nada, una estupidez, no quiero hablar de él—Suspiró, cansada—¿Bailamos?

—No soy el mejor de los bailarines—Admitió, casi en un susurro.

—No creo que sea para tanto.

—En el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos le destroce los pies a Ginny y en la boda de Percy casi le rompo la tibia a Hermione.

Daphne le ignoró, llevando sus manos a su cintura al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro del auror, provocando que Longbottom comenzase a moverse torpemente al ritmo de la música.

—Greengrass—Habló el chico, haciendo vibrar su pecho—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Qué viste en Pucey? —Daphne levanta la cabeza, pillada totalmente desprevenida por la pregunta—, quiero decir—Longbottom enrojece—, no parece una persona muy agradable y estoy seguro de que está aquí con Penélope porque acaban de nombrarla jefa de su departamento, no porque esté genuinamente interesado en ella y… no sé, puede que esté equivocado, puede que sea algo más que una cara bonita y yo un idiota por juzgarle sin conocerle pero…hay algo en él…—Se calla y toma aire—Antes cuando estabas hablando de Davis, dijiste que no entendías que veía en Smith, pero que le hacía feliz y eso era lo importante—Habla tan rápido que Daphne casi ni le entiende—¿Pucey te hacía feliz? —Daphne frunce el ceño—Perdón, olvida que he preguntado, no es asunto mío.

—No creo que importe mucho si Adrian me hacía feliz o no.

—Si que importa—Contestó Longbottom—Claro que importa—Sonaba enfadado, aunque no tenía sentido que lo estuviera—. Mereces que te hagan feliz.

Daphne no supo que fue lo que se apoderó de ella pero, sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso de puntillas y rodeando a Longbottom por el cuello junto sus labios con los suyos.

Longbottom superó rápidamente la sorpresa inicial que le produjo el gesto y, con decisión, acercó a Daphne aún más a él para poder profundizar el beso.

Daphne había besado a otros chicos más allá de Adrian Pucey.

A Theodore Nott, con catorce años en el expreso de Hogwarts, tras compartir con él sus Meigas Fritas.

A Blaise, con dieciséis, una calurosa noche de verano tras beber demasiado en el cumpleaños de Tracey.

A Anthony Goldstein con diecisiete, durante la cita más aburrida de su vida, justo antes de que Katie Bell salieran volando por los aires frente a Las Tres Escobas.

Y a Cassius Warrington, hacía apenas un par de años, en un arrebato sin sentido tras su primera ruptura con Adrian.

Daphne no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al pensar que, ninguno de ellos, podría llegarle a Neville Longbottom al dobladillo de la túnica.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con una gigantesca sonrisa pintada en la cara y enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al pensar en la noche que había compartido con Longbottom.

Todavía algo somnolienta, buscó al chico al otro lado del colchón, pero se topó con la cama vacía.

Molesta, se incorporó de golpe, pensando ya en mil y una maneras de embrujar al auror por atreverse a marcharse sin ni siquiera despedirse tras lo que había sucedido entre ellos, cuando, una sarta de palabrotas resonó desde el piso de abajo.

Ataviada con una bata y sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por las pintas que debía de lucir, Daphne siguió el sonido de las maldiciones de Longbottom, descubriendo al chico en el despacho de su padre—la única instancia de la casa que aún no había revisado—con un medallón dorado en la mano y un ojo hinchado.

No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Carraspeó, llamando su atención, al verla el auror se puso casi tan rojo como el estandarte de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?

—El medallón ha soltado una especie de resorte y me ha golpeado en un ojo.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —Señaló el medallón—Eso es un artilugio de defensa personal que atacará a cualquiera que no sea mi padre, claro que iba a golpearte en un ojo—Explicó un tanto exasperada—, qué estás haciendo rebuscando entre las cosas de mi padre—No quiera enfadarse, así que se obligó a respirar hondo—, me he despertado y no estabas.

—Ya, perdóname—Depositó el medallón con cautela sobre la mesa del escritorio—, no quería despertarte, se te veía muy a gusto—Se acercó a ella y alzó su mano hacia su rostro, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Daphne dio un paso atrás.

—¿Anoche significó algo para ti?—Preguntó a bocajarro.

Neville encajó los hombros y adoptó una postura defensiva.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿En serio? —Retorció las mangas de la bata y bajó la vista, incapaz de mirar al chico durante más tiempo—Por que cualquiera lo diría, enseguida has vuelto al trabajo.

—La oficina de tu padre es lo único que me falta por investigar para poder elaborar un informe y dejar de…

—¿De qué? —Le cortó—¿Verme?

—¡No!—Intentó cogerle de las manos, pero ella se zafo de su agarre—Daphne me gustas, no quiero que lo pasó entre nosotros ayer se quede solo en un lío de una noche, pero tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

—Tu trabajo, ya. Investigar a mi familia, querrás decir, lo que no te permite tomarte ni una maldita mañana de descanso—Sin quererlo, las palabras de Adrian en la cena resonaron en su mente y Daphne no pudo evitar dudar por primera vez sobre el verdadero motivo del chico para acompañarla a la fiesta—, quién sabe, igual ayer también estabas trabajo.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Después de…—Gruño, pasándose una mano por el rostro—Daphne, por favor, escúchame. Estás malinterpretándolo todo.

—Greengrass, es Greengrass para ti. Y no tengo nada que escuchar, ya está todo dicho—Sentía unas ganas horribles de echarse a llorar, pero no iba a romperse frente a él—, te dejo seguir trabajando, ya que tantas ganas tienes de acabar con esto. Además, yo también tengo cosas que hacer—Se dio media vuelta y echó a correr escaleras arriba intentando ignorar la presión en su pecho que apenas le permitía respirar.

* * *

Blaise puso una tetera al fuego, Daphne dejó caer la cabeza contra la encimera de la cocina, Tracey espiró la mano y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, a modo de consuelo.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que eres más dramática que Pansy? —Preguntó Blaise intentando hacerse oír por encima del ruido de la cerámica chocando entre sí, mientras rebuscaba tres tazas que estuvieran medianamente limpias para poder servirles el té a sus amigas.

—Blaise, así no ayudas—Censuró Tracey—, y nadie es más dramático que Pansy Parkinson. Es físicamente imposible.

—¿Tú crees? Porque aquí Daphne está disputándole la corona.

La tetera comenzó a pitar, cortando cualquier replica que Tracey estuviese preparando.

—Para mí está bastante claro—Siguió hablando el chico, colocando dos humeantes tazas frente a ellas—, Longbottom solo quería acabar cuando antes con la inspección para cerrar el caso y poder seguir dándose el lote con Daphne sin ningún problema.

La interpelada levantó la cabeza y rodeó la bebida con las manos, dejando que el calor que la taza desprendía envolviese ardiese contra sus palmas.

—Que siga investigando a mi familia no le impide—Alzo las manos e hizo el gesto de comillas—"Darse el lote" conmigo Blaise, una cosa no guarda relación con la otra—Le dio un sorbo al té. Estaba amargo, tal y como le gustaba.

—Claro que sí Daphne, no has oído hablar nunca del conflicto de intereses o qué. Longbottom no puede estar contigo al mismo tiempo que te investiga, se metería en un buen lío con sus jefes.

—Bueno, no creo que le importe mucho lo que sus jefes tengan que decir ya—Opinó Tracey, inclinándose para tomar su taza—, teniendo en cuenta que el año que viene va a empezar a dar clases en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué? —El corazón de Daphne martilleó contra sus oídos, recordando la conversación que había tenido con el chico semanas atrás en la biblioteca de su casa—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Zach me lo dijo—Tracey se encogió de hombros

—¿Y Smith como lo sabe?

—Se lo dijo Ernie, y antes de que preguntes como lo sabe Ernie, se lo dijo el propio Longbottom. Ernie también es profesor en Hogwarts, te recuerdo.

Fue el turno de Blaise para preguntar:

—¿De qué es profesor Macmillan? ¿Y de que va a serlo Longbottom?

—Ernie de Defensa y Longbottom va a sustituir a Sprout.

—Bueno, si ya tenía en mente dejar el cuerpo, que más le daría meterse en un conflicto de intereses o no—Señaló, amargamente, Daphne—. Esta claro que no le gusto tanto como dice.

—Ay Daphne, a veces eres de lo más obtusa—Replicó Blaise—, no sé que motivos tendrá Longbottom para cambiar tan repentinamente de empleo, pero hasta un ciego podría ver que sí que le gustas tanto como dice, puede que incluso más.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y en que te basas para afirmarlo? —Cuestionó, testaruda.

—Como te miraba en la fiesta de Astoria, para empezar—Contestó Tracey en su lugar.

—Y el hecho de que haya tardado más de la cuenta en terminar de revisar tu casa, cuando debería haberle llevado apenas una semana—Añadió Blaise—, el auror que llevó a cabo la redada en casa de mi madre, Flannagan…

—Finnigan—Corrigió Tracey

—Eso, Finnigan—Continuó el chico—, tardó solo semana y media. Y la casa de mi madre es el doble de grande que la tuya, por no hablar de que tiene más cachivaches de los que Borgin y Burke podrían vender en este siglo. Longbottom estiró todo lo que pudo la investigación para poder pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo que no tiene sentido es el drama que has montado por nada—Insistió Blaise—, el mismo te lo dijo ¿no? que estabas malinterpretándolo todo, pero tú en lugar de quedarte a escuchar sus explicaciones decidiste largarte e ir a la peluquería a cortarte el pelo—Daphne le lanzó una mirada furibunda—¡Que te queda estupendamente!

—No deberías haber dejado que las palabras de Adrian te hiciese dudar de él—Tracey habló en tono conciliador—, Longbottom nunca se acostaría contigo solo para conseguir información sobre tu familia, lo sabes. Es un buen tipo. Y estás guapísima con el pelo corto, no escuches a Blaise—Se giró hacia el chico—, cuando te rompen el corazón tienes derecho a tomar decisiones sin sentido tarugo, o ¿tengo que recordarte como superarte tú que Adelaide Murton te diera calabazas?

Daphne guardó silencio durante unos instantes, haciendo caso omiso a la discusión que acaban de comenzar Tracey y Blaise.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? —Se quejó—, le he tratado fatal, me fui sin darle tiempo a explicarse, lo entendí todo mal—Se tapó la cara con las manos—, tenéis razón. La he cagado pero bien.

—Ve a verle—Sugirió Tracey—, pídele perdón, déjale que se explique. Nunca es tarde para intentar ponerle solución.

—No sé donde vive—Protestó—¿Qué hago? ¿Me presentó en el Ministerio y espero hasta que aparezca?

—También puedes atracar Gringotts y esperar a que te detenga—Bromeó Blaise.

—No es un mal plan—Secundó Tracey, riéndose.

—Que graciosos sois chicos, me troncho con vosotros.

Blaise rodeó la isla de la cocina y se sentó a su lado, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Daphne.

—Hoy ha empezado la inspección en casa de Draco—El estómago de Daphne saltó ante la insinuación.

—¿Sabes quién es el auror asignado? —Preguntó, intentando no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

Blaise solo sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—Tengo que ir a verle, tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo—Se levantó y fue a buscar su abrigo—, tengo que explicarme, tiene que dejar que me explique—Frenó en seco— ¿Pero y si no me deja hablar con él? ¡Circe! ¿Y si no quiere volver a verme?

—Eh quieta rubia—Pidió Blaise, parando su retahíla de preguntas—, todo va a ir bien.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que vas a decirle? —Quiso saber Tracey, todavía sentada en la cocina.

—Sí, no…Bueno…puede.

—¿El qué?

Daphne se llevó las manos al pecho y las colocó justo sobre su corazón. A sus amigos no les hizo falta que pronunciase palabra alguna para entenderla.

* * *

Ni a Draco, ni a su hermana, pareció pillarles desprevenidos que se apareciese sin previo aviso en su casa. Es más, Astoria, ni se molestó en dejar de desayunar al verla llegar.

—Longbottom está en el ático—Informó Draco, sin saludarla—. Intenta no entretenerle mucho—Pidió—, tener un Gryffindor en mi casa me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su amigo, Daphne llegó hasta el ático.

La puerta estaba abierta y Longbottom parecía examinar con concentración la figura de porcelana con forma de pavo real más hortera que Daphne había visto en su vida.

—Neville—Llamó con suavidad, evitando así sobresaltarle.

El auror abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrirla en el umbral de la puerta.

—Te has cortado el pelo—Dijo, casi sin pensar—Quiero decir—Balbuceó—¿Qué haces aquí Daph..Greengrass?

—Puedes llamarme Daphne.

—Daphne—Repitió él—¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy trabajando—Suspiró, visiblemente cansado—, si vienes a discutir ¿Te importaría dejarlo para otro día? Malfoy tiene una cantidad ridícula de trastos que debería revisar y me gustaría estar en esta casa el menor tiempo posible.

—No vengo a discutir—Dio un paso al frente—, vengo a disculparme.

Aquello pareció captar la atención del chico, que dejó la figura del pavo real de nuevo en su pedestal.

—Tú dirás.

Daphne movió los pies en el sitio, incómoda ante la dura mirada del chico. Estaba dolido, era evidente.

—No debería haber reaccionado así el otro día, me comporté como una niñata. Tenías razón, malinterpreté la situación.

Neville cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No quería terminar la inspección lo antes posible para librarme de ti, quería terminar para poder estar contigo sin el Departamento de por medio y sin arriesgarme a que me acusen de incurrir en un conflicto de intereses.

—Lo sé. No debería haber insinuado otra cosa. Lo siento—Se mordió el labio, sopesando que decir a continuación—. Cuando estábamos bailando, dijiste que merecía ser feliz y sé que teniendo en cuenta como te traté la última vez que nos vimos, es probable que ya no quieras volver a saber nada de mí, pero—Dio otro paso más, acercándose a él—, quiero sepas que tú también mereces ser feliz. Y si estás dispuesto a perdonarme—Tragó en seco, Neville por fin había desecho su desafiante postura y la miraba con renovado interés—, me gustaría poder contribuir a ello.

Neville sonrió ante sus palabras, rodeó a Daphne por la cintura y la hizo chocar contra su pecho.

—A mí también me gustaría.

Y sin más se agachó para poder besarla.

—Por cierto, he aceptado el trabajo en Hogwarts—Anunció, tras romper el beso, acunando sus mejillas entre sus manos.

—Lo sé—Contestó ella tan sonriente como él—, Macmillian no ha tardado en difundir la noticia. Quién sabe. Puede que hasta escriban en _Corazón de Bruja_ sobre ello—Las carcajadas del auror resonaron entre las cuatro paredes.

Daphne se puso de puntillas para poder volver a besarle, pero un quejido de fastidio a su espalda desvió su atención.

Draco les observaba parado junto a la puerta.

—Por favor Longbottom, dime que no piensas besarme a mí también cuando termine la investigación.

La cabeza de Astoria se asomó tras el cuerpo de su prometido.

—Si lo haces te doy cincuenta galeones y te prometo ponerme siempre de tu parte si vuelves a pelearte con Daphne alguna vez.

—¡Astoria! —Gritaron, escandalizados, Draco y Daphne a la vez.

* * *

El olor a desinfectante le picaba en la nariz, estaba sudando por todas partes y sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar por culpa de los nervios.

Neville apretó con fuerza su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte—Susurró contra su pelo, depositando un beso sobre su sien—, les encantarás.

—¿Tú crees? No quiero repetir el desastre que armé con tu abuela—Gimió al recordarlo.

—No armaste ningún desastre con mi abuela—Le aseguró Neville—, te adora.

—¿Entonces por qué me mira siempre como si acabase de golpear a su gato?

Neville sonrió de medio lado.

—Porque dijiste que preferirías pasarte horas escuchando chillar a un grupo de banshees antes que volver a oír el disco de grandes éxitos de Celestina Warbeck.

—Cómo si tú no pensarás lo mismo.

—Claro que lo pienso, pero no me atrevo a decirlo delante de ella—Apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta— ¿Lista?

Asintió, había llegado el momento.

—Lista.

Neville giró el pomo, con decisión.

—Mamá, papá—Dijo, dirigiéndose a las personas que les estaban esperando al otro lado de la puerta—, quiero presentaros a alguien.

* * *

_**fin**._


End file.
